


Revolver

by endo0722



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endo0722/pseuds/endo0722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>渣，OOC，一时饥渴下手了，前后分两次撸的严重分裂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolver

Ben把他的皮带从裤子上抽出来扔到床上，腹诽到 算了 就这么去吧，应该不会发生因为没系皮带裤子被某个疯狂粉丝扯掉裤子的尴尬事，男人比拍摄期间瘦了不少，没有那些蛋白粉和水煮鸡肉，饱胀的肌肉就像撒了气的气球般干瘪下去，低头看了看被圆领线衫包裹不甚明显的胸肌，又看了看手边的活动行程上那个健硕的蝙蝠侠侧影摇了摇头，眼睛不可避免的扫到对面那个面带愠怒的超人

他们说他已经到了。

上次分开时，那个来过遥远古国四次的英国人一边用手指轻轻拨弄男人略带花白的头发一边随口说了句：“你知道中国的火锅很好吃么”那时男人还不知道这火锅到底是个什么，对中餐的认知除noodle bar的炒面和甜酸酱汁外 并无特别，于是下了飞机后，当团队经理问了句想吃什么，hotpot这个听起来新鲜又奇怪的词就这么像被催眠般的从舌尖蹦了出来。

惊讶么？ 并不。 Ben摸了摸下巴上冒出的胡茬踱到酒店大厅，眼睛穿过众人，直达那个被层层包围的核心，那个人正背对着他，看不清他在做什么，男人则像摩西过红海般穿越重重阻碍，直到可以看清那人头顶的发旋。那声气音还憋在鼻腔，比之稍矮的那人就得到了提示 优雅的转过身，对方咧到一半的嘴唇在看到来人后迅速的向两边延展，形成嘴角两个可爱的小三角，同时露出洁白的虎牙，上下唇轻触后，Ben听到了他自己的名字。而他也马上给予社交场合上最适当的回应。

“hey Henry！ buddy how are you！”

晚些时候在深埋进Henry胸前听着他快要撞破胸腔的心跳声时 Ben还是不明白，这个英国男人究竟是毒还是药，他笑得那么好看，初见时那略带羞涩的抿嘴和一被逗弄就迅速蔓延的眼角纹路都让人好生心痒，这些英国佬们，有那么把撩人的口音就算了，一个个还都带着适可而止的闷骚，好在混迹圈子多年的他并不是什么不会读空气的愣头青，当面前的黑发男人在他一而再增加二人皮肤接触面积时仍笑如清泉般沁人时男人就知道了，二人共同呼吸的那一小片空气有多灼热 对方在酒气熏染下依然明亮如星的蓝眼睛写满了多少期待。

Ben把Henry抱在怀里，感受两臂收紧时从对方体内挤出的满足喟叹，是的，Henry非常性感，而他不是没和男人做过，但从没哪一次那些被大大咧咧和傻笑所小心掩藏起来的黑暗像现在这般争先恐后的从脏器喷涌而出，天啊，他是多想弄脏他，想让他灿烂的笑沾染上绝望的祈求，想把他操进床垫，眼泪和口水滴答着打湿带着紫藤花香气的床单，是的，就是这样。 现在，饰演超人的那个正把双腿弯曲 手臂勾着膝盖把下身摆成M型，暴露出已经被玩弄过一次还带着精液的红肿穴口。

“进来…” 那把漂亮贵气的嗓音已经沙哑的不像话 男人摸着Henry柔软的卷发，对方马上像受宠的猫一样贴了上来 蹭起掌心。 “Ben…给我…我们的时间不多” 这话惊醒了还在沉溺的高个男人，于是他爬上床，扶着硬如烙铁的柱身，再次顶入那湿润的紧致甬道，里层的软肉像一张张小嘴纷纷吸了上来，就那么一下 差点就缴械投降。

“fuck ，你太他妈紧了”

Henry被这句荤话逗的笑了起来 倾身把嘴唇印在了操弄自己的男人唇上 笑容还留在嘴角

“别告诉我这就受不了了？ 老家伙” 

即便黑暗藏匿了对面人大部分坏笑，可那抹嘲弄却在空气中凝成了针 弄的Ben有些疼，“嘿，你可不知道也会有保养得当的老家伙”说着一挺腰，让整根都没入了Henry冒着水的小洞，刚才还得意的英国人尖叫一声 在Ben不断加快的律动中双手勾着对方的脖子 把他拉下来，埋在他宽阔的怀中小声的叫着，

“Ben….Ben…..啊——” Henry并不是床下绅士床上妖精的那类人，他有自己的矜持和原则，可Ben怎么能放过任何让Henry失控的机会，捏着腰的两手其中一只向下揉捏起Henry丰满的臀瓣，他想起那些男人女人们贪婪的目光，想起Henry对着镜子衡量这条裤子会不会太凸显他臀部曲线时可爱的表情，哦天…想到此他更加放肆的攥住又放开，反正不会有人看到第二天那饱满臀肉上的青紫掌印， 被亵玩的那个像离水之鱼，带着哭腔的呻吟梗在喉咙，嘴唇贴在Ben汗湿的肩头，早就失了刚才呈口舌之快时的得意。

“不要玩了 啊…”安抚性的吻落在了Henry发红的眼角和被泪水洗刷过的脸颊 他该感谢Henry之前刚剪了头发，因为之前那几次短暂的床笫交流，男人可没少一嘴就吻在对方充满异域风情的漂亮卷发上。

翻过身下这具如古希腊雕塑般的胴体，Ben脑海里又冒出接到Zack电话的那个下午，那时Matt正跟旁边打着call on duty，心情复杂的盘腿坐回沙发，多年的老友早已不必特意去揣摩这通电话结果如何，丢下句我把我的健身教练介绍给你就继续盯回电视屏幕，留Ben像个被通知第二天请家长面谈手足无措的孩子。好在两周后，全体卡司见面的第一个会议上，Henry第一次向他伸出了手，那是只对于身高185体重接近一百九十磅的男人来说颇为秀气的小手，心里不禁下意识的想着对面这个英国来的乖宝宝裤裆里那根东西是不是也如此秀气，同时用自己宽大的手掌真诚的回握了回去。Henry教给他很多诸如保持身材和快速增肌的小秘诀，之后两人很快就开展了除健身外的很多话题，比如在认识几周后，Henry突然冷不丁冒出句“我看过你所有的电影” 而几周的了解也让Ben明白，这不是句简单的恭维，至少Henry这样说时 眼睛里的光彩和变成八字的可爱眉毛都让他有些挂不住，只得哈哈干笑几声，说着谢谢。

被翻过身的Henry的脸埋在裹作一团的被褥中，Ben一手抓过不知从哪个粉丝礼物上拿下的缎带把男人的手腕绑在一起固定于身后， 另一只手掂量着力道抓着对方短茬茬的头发，迫使Henry颈部的曲线暴露出来，Ben进组后没多久两人就滚到了同一张床上，但两人都没玩过这种BDSM擦边球的东西，所以一开始Ben还有点担心Henry那足以把空气划出一道痕的锋利眼神会伤到他的自尊。可事实上他多虑了，大张着双腿等待的英国人微张着嘴， 舌尖不安的扫了扫上唇，脸上呈现出一抹病态的绯红。

“快点…” 他催促道，Ben被那似羞涩似淫荡的模样迷了心智，伸手过去用拇指蹭过Henry因为早先那次口活被蹂躏成玫瑰红的下唇，今天的Henry无比顺从，该说他一直都是这样顺从，像一只委身于主人膝下的老虎，你可以抚摸他，甚至可以在他向你展示柔软肚皮时不怀好意的搔弄几下，可这不代表他就失了作为一头猛兽的尊严和那藏匿于柔软指缝中的利爪。正当Henry因为Ben的走神而皱起眉头，挣扎着刚想起身，一直掌控主动权的那个就把男人按着后颈一把怼回床单。Henry不满的扭了扭头似要发作，却无法挣脱，Ben把那缎带系的格外紧，刚还扶着后脖颈的手沿着面露愠色的那人隆起的蝴蝶骨一点点向下移动，一寸寸用指腹记录它的形状和温度，似是在膜拜身下这具身体，那么美，那么充满力量，而这具身体，正在自己的掌控下瑟瑟发抖。

这个认知让Ben的阴茎硬的更痛了。

两根手指同时没入Henry温暖的体内根本没有任何阻碍，那里早就已经被操开，变得柔软湿润，可以接纳更粗更长的东西，被安抚的Henry很明显享受被重新进入的感觉，他闭上眼睛，睫毛翕动着，Ben知道他在感受那两根不断在他体内张开，搅动的手指，他感到Henry在推挤内壁引导它们去他体内更加隐秘的地方，男人发出与以往冷静嗓音大相径庭的细碎呻吟，为了保持平衡把腿开的更大，荔枝肉般圆滚细嫩的屁股已经撅得快要和Ben的视线齐平。 真是个不知餍足的小婊子...Ben心里腹诽着，手指一勾，Henry尖叫着猛的抬起上身，旋即呜咽几声，回过头眼角扫了下Ben就又脱力般的埋下那漂亮的头颅，Ben是个温柔的人，所以他知道这时候该给他在床上的伴侣一个绵长深入的吻，深埋进Henry的半个手掌开始快速的抽动起来，而在对方可以惊叫出声前把那些可能飘到墙壁另一侧的放浪呻吟通通裹着他甜蜜的气息吞噬入腹，英国男人显然有些招架不住，他的抽噎声从两人的唇瓣中溢出，他秀气小巧的手松开又合上，Ben知道，他马上就要得到今晚他最想得到的。

“Ben...........求求你....操我”

Bingo! 身下那个已经快要化作一滩水的英伦美人甚至比他脑中预演的更知道如何用尽自身优势来让这句话色气满满。天啊，他真是太棒了。Ben不禁露出狐狸偷腥的笑。把满手的黏滑肠液蹭在对方细嫩的大腿皮肤上，扶着Henry躺下来，把那跟自己比起来整小一号的身子拥在怀中，从后面操进他过于肉欲性感的身子

“啊——！”侧面的体位让Ben进入的格外深，而Henry夹紧的双腿则让Ben一阵脑内火花四溅，他不再说话，手绕过Henry的腰，五指张开，一把攥住对方饱胀圆润的胸肌，英国人刚咬住的嘴唇马上就松开来，送上声足以挑断神经的哭音，而Ben不知好歹的并拢指缝，揪起那小巧硬挺的乳粒放肆揉捏，Henry马上咒骂了声，可咬紧肉棒的甬道却暴露了此刻他爽的简直要翻白眼，Ben咬着他的肩膀，把他尺寸傲人的东西像铁棍一般直直捣入身下人的肉穴，不知疲倦，像打桩机一样，Henry被顶的身子乱颤，头颅扬起，天鹅般的颈项软软的靠着身后的Ben，断断续续的哭着，求饶着，直到又生生被干射了两次，Ben才大发慈悲的把精液喷洒在Henry的股沟。

Ben直起身想给Henry解开束缚，就看他眼神涣散，眼睛里漂亮的天蓝色已经被瞳孔压迫成一道细细的边，脸上泪痕无数，身前的阴茎还在吐露最后一波稀薄的精液，那样子，像被玩坏的玩偶，一时让Ben顿起怜爱之情，他捏着Henry小巧的下巴 叼着他的唇吮了一下

“嘿 kid，这样就受不住了？”

这句话果然唤回了Henry的意识，他抬起右边眉毛瞪了眼面前年长许多的男人。

“you did not just say that”

 

End


End file.
